megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Balor
Balor is a demon in the series. History In Irish mythology, Balor (Balar, Bolar) of the Evil Eye was a king of the Fomorians, a race of giants. His father was Buarainech and his wife was Cethlenn. According to legend, he lived on Tory Island. Balor was notable for his one eye, which could kill anyone it looked upon. He gained this power as a child when watching his father's druids preparing poisonous spells, the fumes of which rose into his eye. His eye was normally kept closed, only to be opened on the battlefield by four men using a handle fitted to his eyelid, or, in some versions, a system of ropes and pulleys. According to prophecy, Balor was to be killed by his grandson. To avoid his fate, he locked his daughter, Ethlinn, in a tower made of crystal to keep her from becoming pregnant. However, Cian, one of the Tuatha Dé Danann, with the help of the druidess Birog, managed to enter the tower. She gave birth to triplets by him, but Balor threw them into the ocean. Birog saved one, Lugh, and gave him to Manannan mac Lir, who became his foster father. He was called Lugh Lamhfada and became a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann. Lugh led the Tuatha in the second Battle of Magh Tuiredh against the Fomorians. Ogma disarmed Balor during this battle, but Balor killed Nuada with his eye. Lugh shot a sling-stone which drove Balor's eye out the back of his head, where it continued to wreak its deadly power on the Fomorian army. In other versions Lugh blinded Balor with a spear made by Goibniu, or decapitated him and used his eye against the Fomorians. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Tyrant Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana *DemiKids: Light Version'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A bodyguard of the Kagome Tower in Shinjuku National Park alongside an Ashura-kai member. His mission is to keep anyone from entering the tower. Balor later appears during the entrance test at Tsukiji Hongwanji. He can teach Flynn the Agidyne, Titanomachia, Mamudo and Zandyne skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Balor can be found in Shibuya . He can teach the Agilao, Megaton Press, Mamudo and Agidyne skills through his Demon Whisper. Balor benefits from learning Fire and Physical skills. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Balor is fought in Amnesia's Mahong on the Dark-Law and Light-Chaos routes. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Evil Eye. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |-| Ally= :Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills= Agidyne\i Titanomachia\i Mamudo\43 Zandyne\45 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Irish Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Personas